


blood promise

by actualsaii



Series: nobles [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BTS Vampire AU, F/M, Last Goodbye, Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsaii/pseuds/actualsaii
Summary: in which Yoongi came to bid his last farewell.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Series: nobles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608691
Kudos: 7





	blood promise

Remember when vampires took over the world, the power no more channeling through humans’ hands but vampires’? I remember those times. I stood there, witnessing the process of building the very core of this dirty, a little bit worldwide game. At first, it was innocent. I was only a human being, scared of the outer world, scared to set the foot outside the apartment I was living with my parents at. And then, in a snap of fingers, everything changed. Suddenly, I was in charge of a blood business. The one you don’t really want to get involved with, but somehow ended up with. Looking back at my not-so-miserable life, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad. 

Sure, I was high as fuck on the Pill, pretending I was something which I wasn’t, really. As I’ve considered this fact, it really surprised me I wasn’t bothered at all. I was blind to the pain the world had caused me. At least I’d thought so. It wasn’t the world, though. It was me. Me, me and me again. It was mine and mine fault only I didn’t keep my eyes open, I wasn’t alert enough to the outer world. Because what was waiting for me out there?

Literally nothing.

And now, I’m stuck here. I’m stuck here, hanging between living and dead, hiding in shadows, because as soon as they  _ disposed _ me (or at least they tried to), I managed to flee, hiding in shadow and fighting myself hard not to attack an innocent by-passer. At least I thought I was attacking them. Because every single time I tried to leave the shadow I was living in, nothing happened. I might have been standing in the middle of the road, but no one really noticed me. Not a single soul.

Because I didn’t make it out.

I wasn’t living anymore.

I became something I barely believed in, yet here I go. A ghost. A plain memory of something that used to be.

Truth to be said, it wasn’t easy – because, how could it be? There wasn’t a warm bed waiting for me anymore. There wasn’t a pair of strong arms waiting for me, wrapping around my lower part like a pair of snakes, waiting for its prey. There was nothing and it was only up to me to deal with this kind of reality. 

I believed some mundane called it a reality check. 

But was it even possible to ' _ I feel like a zombie' _ for vampires who actually became ghosts? I wasn’t entirely sure, but that’s the point. After reaching the second stage, therefore finally making it into another form, I was still not sure about anything. Which led me to a rather philosophical question – did it even have to do something with that? Me, reaching another stage, did it have to do something with that? Or someone up there has been fucking up with me the entire time? 

Once again, I wasn’t sure. 

Which led me to another thought. That led me to another memory. The one I wanted to forget so desperately, but it clung to me, holding onto me desperately. Maybe, just maybe, it wanted to remind me of times when I had a tiny little seed of power in my hands and I refused to plant it. To use it after it would grow enough to actually be useful. 

“You shouldn’t be thinking that much, you know? We always saw it in your eyes. You were distant, cold almost. Yoongi suffered the most, though. Which is surprising, since he always acted like a cold-ass stone. But he loved you. And he still does. He should know—”

“He shouldn’t, Joonie. I flatlined right in front of his eyes. Who would I be to give him such a meaningless hope? It would be a heartless move of mine, showing in front of your residence, ringing the bell, and acting as nothing has happened. I  _ died _ , Namjoon. I died in front of his eyes – and that’s how it should stay like. I’m dead and he is alive. He is living his life. He has hope. I don’t.”

“I started hating on you the moment you brought the first book about self-care and other bullshit into our residence. I really, really hoped it was only a phase of yours, but look at you. You turned into a real-life 21st century ‘I only love myself’ hobo. Let others love you, too. At least let Yoongi do so. I’ve never seen him this hurt.” 

Woah, a big-ass boss, who used to scold me for my behavior when I tried to do my best to make some decent money for him, actually felt sorry for me. Not that I blamed him. I was in no position to do such a thing. But somehow, in a sick and twisted way, I still felt flattered. Now, in this position, when he sat down next to me, on a cold grass covered by even colder morning dew, I couldn’t do much more than reaching my hand for him. 

“Namjoon. I’m dead. And you are sitting next to my gravestone. You are literally talking to a dead woman. How much of help could I be to a living vampire? He cannot know I’m trapped here – not being able to cross the line but also not being blessed by the opportunity to come back to living. I’m cursed and I know it’s my own fault.” 

“I could still bring him here.”

“And I could still decide not to show up. Ghost’s privileges.” 

“Sassy, even after your own death,” he chuckled, making me chuckle, too. 

It took me a while, to be honest. After that annoying sound took over my senses, I thought everything was going to be okay. The Queens handed the situation perfectly, taking care of me the way they were used to. But sadly, it was not enough. Nothing of that was enough. The machine came up with the result – my heart couldn’t handle the amount of poison in a simple IV. After years and years of being dependent on the Pill, the sudden multitude was just too much. The percentage of something I clearly didn’t understand was apparently too high for my already damaged metabolism. That’s why my body wasn’t strong enough to survive the transition. I died there, still half-strapped to the table since I was tossing and turning around due to the pain caused by the new Pill. 

Sadly, it was the brightest burning memory. As much as I tried to recall all of the nicest moments spent either with Yoongi or the others, they became blunt, covered in haze, disappearing even. So, how could I face him? How could I face Yoongi when I was literally losing all of the precious moments I’ve spent with him? Maybe, in the end, I would cross the line. 

“You know that I want to see him. Badly. I really do. But what would be the point? It would bring nothing good, Joonie.”

“I shouldn’t have brought you to our residence. It’s all my fault—” 

I reached my hand for him in a desperate attempt to touch him, to soothe his pain, to take it away, because, in the end, the blaming game was pointless in our case. I saw him going down that way more often than I was willing to. And I didn’t want this night to end up the same as the others. Namjoon was blaming himself for my death – well, technically he was. He was the one who brought me into their inner circle, he was the one who made me do the dirty job and he was the one stuffing the Pill down my neck. Yet, I couldn’t bring myself to hate him. I wasn’t innocent either. 

“It’s no one’s fault. Look, it happened. And we cannot do anything about that. So, let’s stop fucking up this night, okay? You came to talk, so talk. Tell me, what is going on in your world?” 

***

Namjoon stayed for such a long time. And when rays of sun started to fight their way through the last remains of a foggy night, he knew it was the right time to go. Not that sun would kill him. It wouldn’t. But he was still a leader, someone countless vampires reached for when they needed help. And not help only – he was the glue that held the whole residence together. He might have given the vibe of someone unapproachable, but in his core, he was a good guy. Too bad I didn’t see it when I was still alive. 

Ever since he left, I was there alone. Which was funny. I always thought cemeteries were full of ghosts. Apparently, I was the only resident here. Not that I couldn’t leave this place, but again, what would be the point? Wandering through the streets, secretly hoping I will (not) bump into someone I so desperately did (not) want to bump into. Complicated but still as easy as that. 

So, time went by. 

And I grew more and more bored. 

Namjoon stopped visiting at a certain point. During his last visit, he explained that the coven of vampires is going to move – and when he said to move, he didn’t mean in Seoul. He didn’t even mean in South Korea. They were leaving Asia as he finally reached the point of being the big boss. Apparently, after I passed away, things got to move pretty quickly. Vampires stopped looking for better Pills as those already sold on the underground market were enough. They didn’t want to risk killing another underling. For a while, I thought it was to my credit, but I was terribly wrong. 

Taehyung told me. 

“One of Jackson’s close companions died a week ago. He gave him the new Pill – another version of the one you took. The guy was dead in a mere two minutes. Jackson immediately halted the production of the Pill. Even ran away from Seoul.” 

I took a deep breath – which was completely useless since I didn’t need to do that anymore. But still. It somehow kicked the air out of my non-existent lungs. 

“Is that why you are running as well?” I asked. I didn’t know ghosts could be hurting, but here I go, sobbing internally over the fact that I won’t be able to see them anymore. Because as much as I could leave the cemetery, I couldn’t leave Seoul. I was bound to this city. And now, I was bound to be there alone. 

“No, not really. Well, yes, it’s one of the reasons to go, but the thing is, Namjoon got this job offer in the USA. He’s going to produce here, and he asked his closest ones to join him. We are leaving tomorrow in the evening. Queens are going as well, only a few of the peasants are staying to take care of the residence and the remaining business. Namjoon still wishes to stay in contact with his homeland,” Taehyung shrugged while his eyes stayed pinned to my gravestone. I wanted to tell him to stop, but everyone was grieving in their own way. 

Including me. A strange, almost animal-like sound ripped out of my mouth when he told me they were about to leave tomorrow morning. I knew that I didn’t want to see Yoongi, I didn’t want to talk to him when Namjoon offered to bring him here. Now I knew it was probably my last chance when Namjoon repeated his offer during his last visit. Now, I won’t be able to see him anymore. I won’t be able to tell him how much I loved him – and how much I still do love him. 

Taehyung leaned closer, in desperate attempt to hug me. Even though we both knew it wouldn’t work, he still tried, which strangely warmed me from inside. Who knew, maybe my soul was still somehow alive. 

“I hope you won’t hate me when we leave, Y/N,” he said suddenly, giving me an odd look. Before I even had a chance to ask him what is going on, he got up, wiping his hand against his pants. “I believe this is not the last time we are seeing each other, Y/N. Sometimes, the world just works like that.”

With that, he was gone. 

But I didn’t stay alone. 

Instead of him, someone else joined to keep me a company. I could tell just by the posture his body held who it was. Yoongi stood only a few feet away from me, something I haven’t seen before flashing through his features. He looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes were telling me so. But that still didn’t stop him from coming to see him before he would leave forever. Most probably. 

“Hey,” he murmured silently when he took a place next to me. The grass was cold and wet, but he didn’t seem to mind as he made himself comfortable. My first intention was to lean closer to him, but for what even? I was a mere ghost, unable to touch or feel anything. Taehyung was right, I was about to hate him for bringing Yoongi here.

“Hey.”

“I didn’t believe them when they told me you were still  _ alive _ .”

A silent scoff left my lips while my eyes surprisingly never left his body. The way he believed I was still alive was amusing but on the other hand, it hurt so much. I didn’t know what to say or what to do, so I only kept sitting there, listening to the words falling down his lips. 

“I also didn’t want to believe they knew about it and I didn’t. It was Taehyung who broke the silence. And then Namjoon confirmed that. I was mad. Angry. I wanted to kill. They thought I was going berserk,” a dangerous chuckle left his lips as he shook his head in disbelief. It seemed like he still didn’t believe I was sitting here, next to him, being alive and not at the same time. 

“I didn’t want to see you. Namjoon asked me countless times to bring you, but I declined his offer. I wasn’t ready to see you. And somehow, I am still not even though you are here with me? I know it might sound crazy, but—” 

“I understand,” he said and unconsciously reached his hand for me. I was about to dodge away when something unexpected happened. I  _ felt _ it. I felt his touch on my hand. It jolted through my whole body and made me dodge away. He gave me a confused look but didn’t say anything. He didn’t even have to because his eyes gave away just enough. 

“Why did you come?”

“Because I wanted to see you, it’s simple as that. Or you don’t believe me?”

I shook my head, “I never said I don’t believe you.”

“But you didn’t want to see me.”

“That’s something completely different.”

“Still the same, even after everything that happened, right, Y/N?” a smile appeared on his face when he tried to reach for me again. I was having this internal fight whether to let him touch me or not, whether to give in and enjoy the last bits of feeling alive and then miss it badly or to be sad later and blame myself for not trying at least. Too bad that while I was lost in my thoughts, he reached for my hand and held it tightly in his cold one. 

“You are right, I had a reason to came here. I had two, to be honest. First, I wanted to see you. And second, I came to say goodbye. As you might have already heard, we are leaving tomorrow morning. Might never come back as well,” a heavy sigh crawled out of his chest as his grip on my hand tightened. “I asked Joon to leave me behind so I could take care of the business here, in Seoul. But he didn’t even want to hear about that. He wants the closest ones to come with him.” 

If someone told me ghosts were able to feel the dizziness and anxiety, that they could feel their heart beating dangerously fast and loud in their chests, I would have laughed in their faces. But since it was happening to me right at this very moment, I kind of started to believe in these supernatural happenings. 

“Yoongi, you should go. There’s nothing to stay for. Something new is waiting for you out there,” I shook my head, and the electricity once again sizzled down my spine. He was doing some weird things to me and I wasn’t sure whether I liked that or not. 

“Are you saying you don’t want me to stay here?”

“That’s not exactly what I said but consider the meaning the same. Look, things happened. Things none of us liked and none of us saw coming. And again, we cannot do anything about that.” 

For some reason, I felt the strong urge to intertwine my fingers with his, for the very last time. Time was running out and both of us knew that. That’s why we fell silent, no more feeling the urge to use words to fill the void between the two of us. Because there was no void anymore. There was no pain and no anxiety. Only pure feelings we had for each other – even beyond the grave. We sat here like that, holding hands and waiting for the sun to peek from above the horizon. The dawn was approaching dangerously fast, meaning Yoongi would have to leave me forever. Not that I wasn’t the first one to leave his side. 

“Y/N, I don’t want to go,” he admitted with a voice so small and almost cracking.

“I know.”

“But I have to.”

“I know that, too,” I nodded. Suddenly, a stupid and reckless idea flashed through my mind. “Let’s not make this last farewell. Let’s see each other in another life.” 

He looked at me with his eyes shining. It might have been anticipation or excitement, I didn’t know. But something told me to keep going, to lay out my plan. 

“This is not the end. I promise you we will see each other again,” I murmured, and without second thinking I leaned closer to peck his lips. After his cold lips brushed against mine, I immediately pulled away, knowing that a deeper kiss would be a hardcore cross of the line I’ve just drawn. 

“Do you promise?”

“I do. One day, we will see each other again.” 


End file.
